The Prophet
by piercethefreakingturtle
Summary: A killjoy named C.M Prophet returns from her 4 month mission to find 4 killjoys in her home. She is infuriated but goes along with the Doc's orders. Rated M for rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophet

It had been 4 months. 4 months since I've seen Dr. Death. As I flew down the once joyful streets of the Californian desert in my Impala, I thought about how I had failed and how I was going to tell him. It's not like he would hate me for it, it's just that I don't want to disappoint him. He was like a father to me. Hell, he pretty much was my father. After BL/ind sent draculoids to kill my real father for training killjoys to fight against them, I was torn to pieces. I was only 19 at the time and lived in Chicago, Illinois. And that's when I found out about Dr. Death. I set off to find him in California and eventually found him. I told Doc my story and he took me in. Now I'm 26 and I was on a mission, to find Korse and kill his sorry ass. It's what I had trained years for with Dr. Death and other killjoys and now I failed him. Though, I knew it wouldn't turn out how we wanted. I knew because I am a prophet, hence my killjoy name, Chicago Prophet. Basically, I can see the future before it happens. That's why my father trained killjoys, because I told him what was going to happen and he wanted to be prepared for it. It was too late though and we couldn't do anything about it.

As I pulled up at the broken down diner, I noticed someone else's car in the lot. It couldn't be Dr. Death's because well he was paralyzed from the waist down, and it would be pointless for him to get a car. The car was a 1978 Trans-Am. There was a large spider decal plastered on the hood of the Trans-Am and the rest of it was decorated with various designs. I took caution and the knife I had in one of my holsters out. I slowly entered the diner. The lights were on. "Doc, you in here," I called out. There was no answer but then a man with red hair came out from the door behind the bar of the diner and before there was any time I ran behind the bar, grabbed the man, and held my knife to his neck. "Who the hell are you! Answer me now," I screamed at him. "Calm down, I'm a killjoy like you and came to find Dr. Death. Would you let go of me!" he fired back. "Oh yeah? Then what's your name?" I questioned him. "Party Poison now let me go!" he tried to get out of my lock but I'm a trained professional, it wasn't going to happen. "Damn it! Jet Star, Kobra Kid! Come help me!" the one claiming to be Party Poison yelled. 'Jet Star' and 'Kobra Kid' came out of the back room and when they realized the situation Party Poison was, they busted out laughing. "Poison, a girl has you in a lock? I thought you were a man," Jet Star said. "Who are you people?" I said gripping my lock on Party Poison. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, were just here for Dr. Death," Kobra Kid stated. "Why do you want him? I swear to God if you bastards are here to take him away to I'll kill you all!" I said to the men. Just them Show Pony came out with Dr. Death and a man with black hair. "What in the blue hell is going on out here?" Death asked us. "Do you know these asswipes?" I said still with the knife at Poison's neck. Dr. Death sighed, "Yes Prophet you can let go of him." Doc said. "By the way, I told you she could kick ass," Dr. Death said to the killjoys as I freed Poison. "Damn that girl has a tight grip," Poison said while cracking his neck. "Who are these guys?" I asked Dr. Death as I put my knife back in the holster. "These guys are The Fabulous Killjoys," Dr. Death said, "and they'll be staying here with us at the diner." "What! How could you just let some killjoys you don't know in our home base! For all you know they could be working for Korse!" I said, cringing at the fact that I brought up Korse and that Death would soon ask me about the mission. "Calm down Prophet," Show Pony said, "I am TIRED of people telling me that," I screeched, "I will NOT calm down when I have a bunch of free loading strangers in my home!" I couldn't listen anymore. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.

"_How could he do this without telling me?" _I thought. I was so angry that I didn't care about how I had failed my mission. All I cared about was keeping an eye on those 'killjoys' and keeping the Dr. safe. If they tried anything, they would be dead in a heartbeat. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophet Chapter 2

*CM Prophet's P.O.V*

I came back downstairs. I wondered into the backroom and saw those 'killjoys' sleeping on the floor. I had to admit, that so called "Party Poison" looks so adorable and sweet sleeping but I'm not going fall for him. I would be stupid to trust anyone other than Dr. Death and Show Pony ever again. Among the four men that slept there, there was also a little girl sleeping on the floor there with the rest of them. I wonder why she's with him. Maybe she's "Party Poison's" daughter or maybe they just found her. For whatever reason it is, I honestly don't care. I just want them out.

* * *

><p>*CM Prophet's P.O.V.*<p>

As I rolled my eyes at the thought of these 'killjoys' staying at my diner, I walked out of the room to go find Dr. Death and talk to him about them staying here. I went into the kitchen and the Doc was there. "Dr. Death, I need to talk to you," I said. "Is it about those killjoys I let in, because-" He said as I cut him off. "Why would you let them in here without saying anything to me," I asked him. "Don't get so worked up about this sweetie. Listen, I let those loners in because of the girl that's with them," He stated. "She's only 9 years old and she can't survive out there. Even with the protection of killjoys she's with, she can't keep up with them and constantly run with them whenever some Dracs come around, that's not a life for a 9 year old Prophet. " Doc said. I could tell he cared about her, just like he did me when I came around and asked for a place to stay. I guess I shouldn't hate them so much for needing a place to stay, I guess I'm just afraid someone will take Dr. Death away from me and I wouldn't be able to bear it. Not again. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry." I admitted while losing a bit of my pride. "Don't tell me that, tell him that," Doc said while pointing towards the door. I turned around and there stood Party Poison. While taking a deep breath, I swallowed my pride and said, "I'm sorry Poison. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just hard for me to trust people," I said. Party Poison sighed as he said "It's alright, I mean I did come out of nowhere and ask for a place to stay. I didn't really have a right to do that but I had to, for Grace." He said. "I know about your situation now and I'm sorry I was so selfish about everything." I said and just as you would THINK that now everything was fine, it wasn't. There were Dracs coming. We could hear the engines getting louder as he got further down the road. "Shit!" Party hissed as he looked out the window. "Don't worry, I got this," I told him. "What! Are you crazy? There's got to be at least 6 of them out there!" He screamed. "What's going on?" the little girl came in asking with the other killjoys behind her. "Don't worry, I got this!" I reassured them while rushing to the front door. I took the heel of my stilettos out, which revealed sharp blades I had built in them. "Hold these," I told Party Poison as I handed him the heels of the stilettos. I rushed outside and quickly took the rainbow splattered ray gun out of my holster as the Dracs were just now getting out of their cars. The first Drac came at me and I kicked him in the heart with my blade-heeled stiletto. Blood came spurting out of him as he dropped to the ground. The next one came running at me blasting his ray gun. As I dodged his every shot, I drawled my own gun and blasted the mask off this Drac's mask, literally. This time two Dracs came at me. This was finally going to get good. I kicked the first Drac directly in the heart just like the last and with my bladed-heel still in his heart, I back bended to see the other Drac coming up and I shot him dead in his head. I back flipped to get my heel out of the Drac I stabbed. Blood poured out of his body as he dropped to the ground. They were all ghosted.

* * *

><p>*Party Poison's P.O.V.*<p>

CM Prophet had just finished off the last two Dracs. It was an amazing move she pulled off and she was right, she's got it! She walked back into the diner like nothing happened. She grabbed the stiletto-heels out of my hand. "Thanks." she said. "No problem uh that was pretty cool what you did out there," I told her. "It wasn't that hard," she said grabbing a rag out of the kitchen she walked back in and we all stared at her, except the Doc and Show Pony of course 'cause they're used to it. "What?" she questioned wiping the blood from her blades, attaching the heels back on afterwards. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT!" Fun Ghoul asked her. As she grabbed her jacket from Dr. Death, she motioned for all of us to sit on the stool. I figured this was going to be a long story short. "Before the attack, my dad was teaching me some simple fighting moves and stuff like that. But after the attack, we had to get serious. After we found out about the killjoys, my dad took in killjoys and trained them, me being one of them. He taught us all some serious shit I never knew he had even known. Apparently one of those ''killjoys' was working for the BL/ind guys. Basically he snitched to Korse and Korse sent out Dracs to kill my father. I was 19 at the time and it really was hard on me. I was shocked and all alone. The only thing I have left is this leather jacket he gave me, the fighting style he taught me and what he always told me before the Dracs came. Never give in." she admitted to us. I can't believe all that happened to her. She was only 19. "I can see why you don't trust us." Jet Star said. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone ever again," Prophet said. "After all that, I wouldn't trust anyone either." Kobra Kid said. It was silent for a moment until she broke the akwardness of the silence. "Ok! So why don't we go clean up those bodies out front? It makes the diner look trashy," she said with us all laughing. We all decided to burn the bodies, far away from the diner of course. We drove out deep into the desert and empties the bodies. We had ties 3 bodies to the top of each car just to get them out there. "Here's to ya!" CM Prophet said as she threw the match down onto the now burning pile of dead bodies. We drove back to the diner and had a night like all the others. We ate that shitty BL/ind food, laughed, joked, and went to bed. Of course I couldn't sleep because of what she told me. It really hurt me to know that she went through that. She was a kid, of course I knew that would never stop Korse from hurting anybody. He's a cold and heartless piece of shit and we all hope him dead. As I sat there in the dimly lit booth, thinking to myself, I heard a faint noise. It was coming from upstairs. I went up and I heard CM Prophet. She was crying. I asked myself if it was a good idea to ask her what's wrong or if I should just leave her alone. I decided to go with it and I knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?" I asked, even thought it was a stupid question because she obviously wasn't alright.

* * *

><p>*CM Prophet's P.O.V.*<p>

As I laid back into the pallet I had on the floor of my room, I cried insensely. The thought of my father being dead, having to fend for myself and what my life is now. Before all this, I was going to be a famous singer but now? That can't even be possible. As I kept crying I heard a knock at the door. "Are you alright in there?". It sounded like Party Poison. I sat up and eagerly wiped the tears from my tanned face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I lied. "Are you sure? I heard crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Party Poison said. "I'm fine!" I screamed. I gasped. Oh no, now what. "Okay. I'm sorry I asked." Party Poison said and with that I could hear his footsteps receding. "Oh great now look at what I've done." I said to myself. What is he doing up anyway? I looked at the time on my TF watch. It was almost 2:00 am. "I should just go talk to him." I decided. I opened the door and walked downstairs. He was sitting in one of the booths. "Hey Party Poison," I said quietly. "Hey." he said. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to be nice, but with everything happening so fast, I'm not in such a good mood." I said. "I know it wasn't my place to just ask for place to stay, I'm sorry." Party Poison said. "It's not just that," I told him. "Then what's wrong." "It's Korse, I can't take it anymore knowing he's around. I'm tired of living like this," I said, "Having to watch my back and carry a gun around with me. No one should have to live like that. I have to do something about him." I said. Party Poison looked excited for moment but then a little uneasy. "But what are we supposed to do?" Party Poison asked me. "I mean come on, he's pretty much controlled us for 7 years. And now you want to just fight him?" Party said. I sat in the seat acroos from him in the booth. "Listen, this is just between you and me, for now." I told Party Poison. "Are you going to plan to kill him? " He asked me. I didn't say a word. "That's crazy! What the hell is wrong with you! He'll have you killed in a heartbeat." Party Poison said to me. "I know, but dying is a lot better than giving in to him. And besides if no one else is going to try, someone HAS to." I said to him. "But that person doesn't have to be you." Party Poison said. "Then who are we supposed to wait for to save us? It's been 7 years! If no one has killed him by now then no one ever will. Someone has to do something and that's gonna be me. I don't care if you or the Doc tries to stop me, I will kill Korse." I told him. Party Poison smiled. "Well then, I guess you can't do it alone." Party Poison said. "You mean you want to help me," I said, "Help me kill Korse?" I asked him. "Yes, in fact we could plan it out. All of us." he said. "Are you sure it's ok to tell the others?" I asked him. "Only if it's ok with you." he said. I smiled. "Ok. We'll tell them tomorrow or I mean today since it's past 2:00 am already." I said, causing Party Poison to chuckle a little. "Well I guess we should sleep then." he said. "Alright, well," I said as I got up, "goodnight." "Goodnight." Party Poison said with a smile. His smile was so perfect. And his beautiful hazel eyes made his smile all the more handsome. I walked back upstairs and thought of ways to kill Korse until I finally fell asleep...

* * *

><p>*Party Poison's P.O.V.*<p>

As CM Prophet walked upstairs I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful in every way possible. I loved how she didn't give up and how she's determined to kill Korse. Plus that silver halter top she wears with the tight ripped see through leggings really shows off her body. Her curves are perfect and she's not too skinny or anything. She's beautiful. I walked into the backroom where the gang slept and laid down. I shut my eyes for a blissful sleep that I was in desperate need of.


	3. Chapter 3

*C.M Prophet's P.O.V.*

I woke up to the sound of a knock at my door. I groggily sat up in my pallet on the floor. "Who is it?" I questioned, still very tired. "It's Party Poison, can I come in?" Party Poison asked. "Sure." I said getting up, realizing I was wearing only my black bra and panties. "Sorry!" Poison said, running out. "It's fine! Come back in." I shouted at him while chuckling to myself. Party Poison came back in, with his whole face red. I busted out laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you? Never seen a half naked chick before?" I said to him. "Well yeah! It's just, I'm not used to it." Party Poison said shyly, still blushing. "Oh really?" I said. I ran up to Party Poison and amorously hugged him. He didn't respond to the hug, he only stood there feeling uncomfortable, which is what I wanted. "What about this?" I asked him, as I looked up at his now bright red face. "Uh" Party Poison choked out as he was blushing like mad. I started laughing again to the point that I fell on the ground and started crying. After 5 minutes of my nonsense, I asked Poison what he really needed. "So, what's up Poison?" I asked him. "Well, now that you're done crying, laughing, and making me feel uncomfortable, I am here to tell you that it's time to plan out the mission." Party Poison said. "Oh. Well, get out so I can get dressed and then we'll get the gang and plan it out downstairs." I said as I ushered him out of my room. I threw on my tight silver halter top and my black sheer see through tights. I then slipped on my black lace-up stilettos. After I finished I brushed out my hair and went downstairs. Everyone was down there. "Hey guys. So, any ideas at all on what to do?" I said.

*Jet Star's P.O.V.*

"Well first off, we need to know where Korse is gonna be stationed at," I started, "Sometimes he's over at Zone 6 and other times he's at Base 9." I stated. "We can't just barge in," said C.M Prophet, "We need a plan." C.M Prophet demanded. "That's why we have this." I said. I pulled out a blueprint. It was of Base 9's main building and where Korse is usually staying at. "What is this?" asked C.M Prophet. "A blueprint of Base 9's main building. The gang and I picked it up last time we were there. We were lucky we left with only a few scratches and bruises. Haven't been back ever since. " I told her. "Right now we're working on how we're going to kill the Dracs on the watch tower." Fun Ghoul said. "I'll be right back." said C.M Prophet. What the hell is she doing in a time like this?

*C.M Prophet's P.O.V.*

I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I went into my closet and there on the shelf lay my SOCOM Gear Barrett M82 sniper rifle. I pulled the bastard down and walked carefully downstairs. Even with the safety on, you can't take any chances. "Holy shit!" I hear Party Poison say with the others cursing as well. "Where the hell did you get that!" Party Poison questioned me as I sit back down in the booth, laying the sniper rifle carefully on the table. "My Dad designed it for me. That's why my killjoy name is on the side." I pointed to the writing. "_C.M Prophet_," Kobra Kid read,"_Chicago Made_." Kobra Kid finished. 'Yeah, my Dad always reminded me that I'm 'Chicago Made' and that us Chicagoans never give up." I told them as I remembered a memory from when I lived back in Chicago with my Dad.

_"Juliet-Rose!" my dad yelled. "What!" I yelled back. "Come here, I have something for you." He yelled. I came rushing downstairs. 'Whoa' was all that could escape my mouth. "I'm guessing you like it." He said holding the sniper rifle in his hands. "Did you build this?" I asked him as I took it out of his hands. "Yep and I used only the best materials, for the best daughter in the world." He said smiling. I put the sniper down on the coffee table and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. It's the best gun in Chicago!" I told him. "Oh it's nothing you just remember, it's Chicago Made, just like you." he said as he pulled from the hug and sat down on the sofa. "Yeah, I am," I said as I picked up the sniper, taking in it's beauty, "I'm Chicago Made."  
><em>

"Hey!" Party Poison said, bringing me back into reality. "Sorry, just lost focus." I told him. "Anyway yeah, my Dad made it. He used almost nothing but metal. In fact the exterior is made completely of metal, as you can see." I this time brushed my hand over the sniper. "It uses only KSC 0.30g bbs and it has to be charged with a Tenergy 9.6 volt battery." I told everyone. "That's some heavy duty shit, man." Kobra Kid blurted out. "Yeah, it is." I said as I giggled, "And the optics on the scope are even better. It's a 16 by 50 Full Size A.O. Mil-Dot scope. My old man sure knew what he was doin' when he made this bad boy." I said. "Well I guess that takes care of the watch tower problem." said Fun Ghoul. "Yeah, with the range on this scope, they'll NEVER see us coming!" I said. I'll make sure that bastard won't see us coming.

* * *

><p>So yeah, her name is FINALLY revealed! I think Juliet-Rose is a pretty name :))) haha<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

*Party Poison's P.O.V.*

"Run, run!" I heard Fun Ghoul scream. "Wait," I said. I looked around and I noticed someone was missing. "Where is CM Prophet?" I yelled. We were running out of time. "What's wrong?" Jet Star asked. "CM Prophet isn't here! We have to go back upstairs and find her!" I yelled. Then there was a sudden silence. "Dracs, retreat!" I heard his slimy voice scream over the P.A. "Son of a bitch." I said under my breath. The small white TV on the wall flickered on. "Ah, I see you little brats haven't learned from the last time you were here." Korse said,

"Maybe because last time, you didn't have anything that would force you to come back." he growled. What does he mean? "I have your little friend," Korse said, laughing. The screen motioned towards CM prophet who was sitting tied up and unconcious in the corner of a plain white room. "You bastard, I'll fucking kill you you if you hurt her!" I screamed. "Now now Poison, we wouldn't want to make me angry, would we?" Korse asked, turning his head. "I don't think it would be very SMART," Korse screamed with emphasis on 'smart', "to tease me." he finished more calmly and with a smile.

"You see," Korse said, walking over to CM Prophet, "I could break this whore's scrawny neck. " he said leaning down to grab CM Prophet's throat. "Don't touch her you bastard!" I screamed, hoping he would stop, but knowing he wouldn't. "Instead I think I'll keep her around." He said, standing back up and grinning. "I could use your friend, for testing, for missons, under the supervision of my Dracs that is, and even for my own personal pleasure." He said grinning.

That's when I lost it. I screamed, cursed, threw anything and everything in sight. I was too angry to care what Korse was going to do next to me, but if he was to hurt or abuse CM Prophet in any way, I'd never forgive myself. "Party Poison, stop!" Kobra Kid said grabbing the pieces of broken chair out of my hand. I think he was afraid of what I'd do next with it. "Poison, I suggest you stop your insane charade, or else I will release my Draculoids. And you will die. " Korse said turning his head to the side a little.

"I'll make sure you die before those Dracs of yours can even get an aim on me." I said, daring him. "Oh really?" Korse asked. "Is that a fucking challenge!" Korse screamed. "Or is that a dare?" he said once again, a lot calmer. "No." I said in a calm tone myself. I looked at the boys and they nodded. "It's a fucking deathwish!" I screamed. Deathwish was our code word, which meant take out all your weapons and kill everything in sight. "Dracs!" Korse screamed.

*No One's P.O.V.*

Dracs started rushing all throughout the building. Sirens were blaring. "Everyone split up!" Party Poison yelled. The four of them were all in different parts of the building now. Party Poison was on the roof taking out any and every Drac that surrounded the outside of the building. Kobra Kid took the east wing with Jet Star taking the west. And Fun Ghoul was in the main building.

"I'll show that motherfucker who exactly he's dealing with." Korse said picking up CM Prophet. "Here!" Korse yelled placing CM Prophet in one of his guards arms. "Take her up to the roof and place her in the helicopter." Korse said. "You are to take her directly to headquarters." He said. "And remember, you are to kill anyone that gets in your way of doing so." Korse said. "Go!" Korse yelled. Korse rushed over to his microphone. "I hope you're happy with what you've done Poison." Korse said, in a mockingly regretful voice. "It so sad, because it didn't have to be this way." Korse said. "Oh well, I'm sure there's other women out there you can whore your way around." Korse finished.

What that guard didn't know, was that Party Poison was on the roof. What Party Poison didn't know was that someone was coming up the roof with CM Prophet in arms. Poison just better make sure that he looks at who it is before shooting, or his actions could be fatal.

* * *

><p>The story is back on and I promise cross my heart and hope to die that it will be updated at least once a month. :) I hope you like this comeback chapter!- Love, AJ Reese<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

*No One's P.O.V.*

Party Poison was getting down to the last few Dracs. That's when one busted through the door, with CM Prophet in arms. Party Poison whipped around and stared down the Drac. They both gasped. "Son of a bitch." Poison said under his breath. He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting CM Prophet away from that Drac. The Drac then got out his gun and blasted at Poison. All Party Poison could do was dodge the blasts. The Drac gave up shooting at Party Poison and ran for the helicopter.

*Party Poison's P.O.V.*

"Stop!" I screamed. "Please, stop!" I screamed out again. Of course the Draculoid didn't stop. I would take a shot but I can't risk hurting CM Prophet. I realized what he was running to. He was trying to get to the helicopter! I ran for it but the roof is so big in length and width, I don't think I'll make it. Shit he was already there. What do I do?

*No One's P.O.V.*

Party Poison did what any brave killjoy would and that was to keep going after the Drac. He had to get back CM Prophet. As the Drac kept running for the chopper, Poison decided to try to keep out of view from the Drac, to make the Drac think he was giving up. The Drac fired up the chopper and right then, Poison ran as fast as he could and graspd on to the landing skid of the chopper.

The Drac took off and all Party Poison could do was hold on for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is short but that's because all the good stuff is in the next chapter, and I didn't want to spoil anything! :) The next one should be posted by next week. I guess by that I mean around November 20th? Oh, well, it'll definetley be sometime this month.<strong>


End file.
